Can't Help Who You Fall For
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: It's been a few months since Finn Hudson put Rachel Berry on the train to New York. She meets a girl named Simone one night at Callbacks and they start up a friendship and even move in together. But what happens when Rachel and Simone start having feelings for each other? What happens when Finn Shows up? Will Rachel decided if she wants Finn or Simone? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Help Who You Fall For****.**

** By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**When Rachel walked into Callbacks one night, she meets a girl who takes her breath away and they begin to talk then they become friends that move in together at some point. ****What if Rachel soon realizes that she might having feelings for her after they move into the loft in Bushwick together.**

**Will they be just friends or will it grow into a romantic relationship. R********achel can be with a girl or guy in this story. She's not putting a label on it. **

******H********ow will Kurt and Santana react to Rachel being with a girl? How will Finn be when he shows up months later?**

**Kurt will be in the Second chapter and in the story from now on. ****Santana will move in a little later into the story **

**Rachel and OC romantic story with friendships on the side. I hope you all like this new story. Rated T in the beginning but it will change Rated M lated into the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

18 year old Rachel Barbra Berry walked into Callbacks. Most NYADA students go there and she decided that she was going to have fun instead of wondering when she was going to hear from Finn. It also got her out of the room while her roommate had male company over. She's never really met her roommate but she already sick of her.

Rachel was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with a red v neck top. She had on black high heels. Her hair was down straightened and she wore a little makeup with lip gloss. She looked around and stared at everybody around her. People were dancing and talking with their friends or loved ones.

Music starts playing and she looked at the stage to see a very attractive girl with pale skin, piercing green eyes, long blonde hair with red and pink tips at the ends that was flowing down her back. Her body was slim yet curvy. She had on a jean mini skirt with a gray top. She was wearing a jean jacket. On her feet black high heeled boots.

She was dancing to the music with a mic in her hand then she started to sing.

_Baby, does he do it for you?  
When he's finished, does he step back and adore you?  
I just gotta know 'cause your time is money and I won't let him waste it  
Oh no no_

Rachel found herself nodding to the beat just watching this girl sing showing off her sexy her voice. The girl glanced her away and smirks as she sings.

_Baby, just go with it  
'Cause when you're with me I can't explain it  
It's just different  
We can take it slow or act like you're my girl, let's skip the basics, whoa, no._

He's so replaceable  
You're worth the chase you're putting on

She gets off the stage with the mic and made her way over to Rachel placing her hand on her cheek singing to her.

_It's alright,  
I'm not dangerous  
When you're mine,  
I'll be generous  
You're irreplaceable  
A collectible  
Just like fine China_

Rachel gasped softly staring into this girl's eyes as she sings to her. Who was this girl and why was she singing to me? Rachel thought.

_Favorite. You're my favorite._  
_It's like all the girls around me don't have faces._  
_And the saying goes_  
_"Life is just a game" but I'm not playin', whoa._

_He's so replaceable_  
_You're worth the chase, you're puttin' up._

She pulls her hand away slowly and moved around her winking then danced around the room singing to other people who cheered for her clapping to the beat.

Rachel just stared at her with her eyes wide open.

_It's alright,_  
_I'm not dangerous_  
_When you're mine,_  
_I'll be generous_  
_You're irreplaceable_  
_A collectible_  
_Just like fine China_

She looks back at Rachel and points to her singing. Rachel felt herself blushing.

_It's alright,girl_  
_I'm not dangerous, I'm not dangerous_  
_When you're mine,girl_  
_I'll be generous, you are_  
_You're irreplaceable, you are_  
_A collectible, you are_  
_Just like fine China_

She makes her way back to the stage and finished her song there clapping her hands making others do it.

_Took me awhile to find your love_  
_Ain't no amount of time in this world_  
_Save me a lot of time and just love me_  
_Feel it, baby, feel it in your soul_  
_Are you ready?_  
_I know your heart's been telling you you belong to me, ah nah nah no._

Rachel ordered herself a drink and she thanks the bartender and takes a sip of her drink while staring at the girl on stage.

_It's alright,yeah_  
_I'm not dangerous_  
_When you're mine,_  
_I'll be generous_  
_You're irreplaceable_  
_A collectible,_  
_Just like fine China_

The song ended and everybody clapped for her. Rachel put her drink down and clapped aswell. The girl says thank you before making her way to the bar to order herself a water.

"Did you enjoy my performance?" The girl asked her. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah I did actually. You got quite the voice. Do you always use random girls as your singing prop?" She chuckled.

"Not all the time. Sometimes I use a random guy. I'm Simone Edwards." She sticks her hand out. Rachel shakes it smiling.

"Nice to meet you Simone. I'm Rachel Berry." Simone smiles nicely at her.

"So your a freshman at NYADA?" She stared at her wondering how she knew.

"How did you know?" Simone grins. Rachel was interested to her.

"Because it's my second year at NYADA and I haven't really seen you before. Are you from New York?" She shook her head.

"No I'm from Lima Ohio. Are you from New York?" She nodded.

"Yeah born and raised here. Ohio huh? sounds like a boring place. Did you have any fun there?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders. She did have some fun moments when it came to Glee club and her best friend Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson. She made some good friendships but Lima was a small place and everybody wanted to leave there.

"Lets just say that I'm glad to be living in New York." Simone nodded understanding. If she grew up in a small town, she would want to leave too.

"So how is college dorm life treating you?" Rachel rolls her eyes and tells her about her roommate. She also tells about her life back home.

"Cool I have two moms. Small world huh. Don't you love when your parents spoil you because your their only child?" Rachel laughed nodding.

"Are you going to perform something?" Rachel shook her head.

"Oh come on I want to hear you sing something. I'm going to have to hear you at NYADA anyways. Why not safe me the trouble of being surprised." Rachel sighs and gets up going to the stage and tells them what song she wanted and the music starts and she dances to the beat.

**_I see ya blowin' me a kiss  
It doesn't take a scientist  
To understand what's going on baby  
If you see something in my eye  
Let's not over analyze  
Don't go too deep with it baby_**

Simone stared at Rachel as she sings. She was in awe just listening to her sing.

**_So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll play loose  
Not like we have a date with destiny_**

Rachel smiles at Simone as she sings the main part of the song the looked at everybody else.

_**It's just a little crush (crush)**_  
_**Not like I faint every time we touch**_  
_**It's just some little thing (crush)**_  
_**Not like everything I do depends on you**_  
_**Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la**_

Simone nodded her head to the beat cheering her on. Rachel has a voice that belongs on Broadway. Simone thought.

_**It's raising my adrenaline**_  
_**You're banging on a heart of tin**_  
_**Please don't make too much of it baby**_  
_**You say the word "forevermore"**_  
_**That's not what I'm looking for**_  
_**All I can commit to is "maybe"**_

_**So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll pay loose  
Not like we have a date with destiny**_

Rachel couldn't believe she was having this much fun without any of her high school friends around.

_**It's just a little crush (crush)**_  
_**Not like I faint every time we touch**_  
_**It's just some little thing (crush)**_  
_**Not like everything I do depends on you**_  
_**Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la**_

She points to Simone smirking as she sings and sways her hips. Simone laughs.

**_Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)_**  
**_White picket fences in your eyes_**  
**_A vision of you and me_**

Rachel looks away finishing up the song.

_**It's just a little crush (crush)**_  
_**Not like I faint every time we touch**_  
_**It's just some little thing (crush)**_  
_**Not like everything I do depends on you**_  
_**Sha-la-la-la**_  
_**Not like I faint every time we touch**_  
_**It's just some little thing**_  
_**Not like everything I do depends on you**_  
_**Sha-la-la-la**_  
_**Not like I faint every time we touch**_  
_**It's just some little thing**_  
_**Not like everything I do**_  
_**Depends on you**_

Everybody clapped for her and she thanks them before making her way back to Simone who hugs her.

"Woah that was amazing girl. You are made for this city." Rachel grins totally agreeing with her.

"So what are you doing tomorrow after Miss July's dance class?" She said nothing really.

"Wrong. I'm going to show you around New York then we're going to get some lunch. Sound good?" Rachel sits back down nodded.

"Yes that's sounds wonderful." They talk more and listened to other people sing. Rachel was starting to like New York again.

* * *

When class was over for both girls. They both went back to their dorms to get ready for their afternoon together. They all morning classes together. They actually had the same major. Simone also taking a directing class. Rachel put on a cute navy blue mini skirt with a red long sleeve shirt. She on navy blue knee socks and high heels.

When Simone saw her she bursted out laughing.

"Are you for real with that outfit?" Rachel frowns.

"What's wrong with my outfit Simone?" Simone just pushed her back into the room and looked through her clothes.

"Alright you can wear this for now but we are not only going sightseeing but you are getting new clothes. That means dance clothes too." They walked out of Rachel's dorm room and start their day together.

**Three Hours Later.**

Rachel was so glad to be off her feet right now. They were having lunch after shoppping and sightseeing. Rachel liked her new clothes and shoes.

"Sorry for going crazy on you but you might have got away with those clothes in Ohio but in New York, you need to be updated on the clothes here." Simone tells her.

Rachel just took a bite of her veggie pizza then took a sip of her water.

"Oh are you going to stay quiet with me now?" Simone pouted. Rachel finished chewing then started talking.

"I'm not being quiet. I was simply finishing chewing. I guess I needed to upset my clothes. I love these clothes so thank you Simone." She smiles saying no problem.

"You seemed to be on Miss July's bad side. Nobody has really spoke back to her before. Not even myself." Rachel sighs.

"I wish she wasn't on my case all the time. I trust my best to do every step and nothing seems good for her." Simone placed her hand on hers.

"Trust me I know what your feeling. I was the same way when I came to NYADA last year. It's not going to be easy but you just have to work hard and don't give up. She'll know it and she'll keep doing it. Don't ever show weakness and you'll be good." Rachel nodded liking that advice.

"So are we friends now Rachel Berry?" She grins nodding.

"I would like that very much. You seem fun and I need some fun in my life." Simone smiles then noticed Rachel's necklace and noticed the huge engagement ring on it.

"That's some ring you got there. Is that from your boyfriend?" Rachel looked down at her necklace. She nodded.

"Yeah we haven't really spoken to each other in months. He's in the army." Simone felt bad for her.

"Well I'll keep you company until then and when he returns. We're friends after all." Rachel didn't want to think about Finn right now.

"Thanks for being my first friend in New York." They finished their lunches then paid for it.

"Come on let's go to park and people watch before going back to our dorms." Simone tells her not giving her a chance to say now.

**Two Weeks Later.**

Rachel stared at her new apartment taking in all the stuff they bought for their new place together. She got a loft apartment in Bushwick with her new friend Simone. They became best friends in the last few weeks of knowing each other. They had their own space in the place and made it their own. Everything was vintage like.

She's been in her new place for three days and she was loving it. She called Kurt two days ago telling him where she was living now and gave him the address if he ever wanted to move in or visit.

"So Rach I'm up for pizza for dinner tonight aswell a movie. You up for pizza?" She nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yeah New York pizza is so much better then Ohio pizza." Simone shook her head chuckling.

"So meat lovers pizza for me and a Veggie pizza for you. I'll call and pick it up." Rachel said that she'll be in the shower while that's happening.

Simone calls for the pizza telling them what she wanted then she hangs up. She heard Rachel singing and couldn't help but smile.

Rachel was a different kind of girl that she liked and could see herself dating but Rachel cleary had some finished business with this Finn guy that she needed to figure out.

She was going to be here for Rachel from now on. They were best friends now. She grabs her coat and went to grab the pizzas.

When Rachel got of the shower, she went to her side of the room and changed into her night clothes and smiled when she heard Simone walking into their place.

They grab the plates and picked out the movie they wanted and laughed and ate together.

"I'm so glad we're roommates." Rachel told her. Simone grins totally agreeing with her. She was really glad they were roommates.

"Me too Rach, me too." They both smiled at each other before finishing up their pizza and movie.

**Find out what happens next in 2014 and the songs were Fine China by Chris Brown and Crush from season one of Glee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't Help Who You Fall For****.**

** By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**When Rachel walked into Callbacks one night, she meets a girl who takes her breath away and they begin to talk then they become friends that move in together at some point. ****What if Rachel soon realizes that she might having feelings for her after they move into the loft in Bushwick together.**

**Will they be just friends or will it grow into a romantic relationship. R********achel can be with a girl or guy in this story. She's not putting a label on it. **

******H********ow will Kurt and Santana react to Rachel being with a girl? How will Finn be when he shows up months later?**

**Kurt will be in the Second chapter and in the story from now on. ****Santana will move in a little later into the story. **

**Rachel and OC romantic story with friendships on the side. I hope you all like this new story. Rated T in the beginning but it will change Rated M lated into the story.**

**I decided I couldn't wait any longer for the second Chapter. So I'll put this one out then you'll have to wait until 2014.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Simone's POV.**

You know this is not how I thought my second at NYADA college was going to be like. I was going to focus on my studies. Hang out with my best friends Marlena, Jane, Tomas, Ella, Jaxson and Cree. I was going to focus on the winter showcase and try to deal with my annoying dorm roommate Esmee while trying to find a girl to hook up with but that all changed when I met one Rachel Barbra Berry. A freshman at NYADA.

She's something else. She's very dramatic, headstrong, clingly a little but she's super cool to hang out. Her singing is out of this world. We're roommates now and I was loving every second of it.

Rachel was at dance class with Miss July then she was coming back. Until then I have my best friends Marlena and Ella over to hang out. Jane, Jaxson and Cree had classes today while we didn't.

"So when were you going to tell me about your crush on a freshman at NYADA?" I stared at Marlena and Ella wondering what they were talking about.

"Oh please don't act like you don't know what were talking about. We know you have a crush on your new roommate Rachel. Are you going to make a move?"

"No because we're just best friends who became roommates not too long ago. Also She's got unfinished business with her boyfriend/fiance who's in the army. I'm just glad we're friends." Marlena smirked at me.

"But if she didn't have a boyfriend, would you make a move?" I looked away from them rolling my eyes. I love my girls but they were annoying when it came to trying to set me up with girls.

"Oh girl you know she totally would. She's _the_ Simone Edwards. She's a Girl crazy, PETA loving, True best friend and a love at first sight type girl. She'll make her move way before Rachel's boyfriend shows up." Ella spoke smirking at me.

"Speaking of Rachel. When are we actually going to meet her?" They have met her.

"She's in your acting 101 class girls." They stared at me rolling their eyes. I hate when they do that.

"We mean on a personal note Simone. She's your roommate and new best friend after all. We want to get to know her too. We want to see what she's like and figure out if she's perfect for you." Marlena tells me.

"Um I never really got around to telling her about you girls but I will I promise." They were about to say something when Marlena's cell rings.

"Oh it's Brody." Marlena says grinning. She answers it while I talk to Ella.

"I really don't get what she sees in him. He's a player. They only went on two dates and already she's becoming lovestruck." Ella nods agreeing with me.

"Besides I saw him checking out Rachel last week. I think he might want her." No he can't be into my roommate. I don't want Rachel to be hurt by a player like him.

"She wouldn't be intereted in him anyways. Finn's all she thinks about." Ella just shrugs. Marlena gets off the phone with a sad expression on her face.

"Let me guess. He told you that he didn't want it to serious and your free to see whoever you want?" She nodded.

"I already told you he wasn't a good guy. He's a player and you don't belong with a player." She just sighs rolling her eyes.

"Whatever I'm out of here. Are you coming Ella?" I know she's mad me but she needs to get over it. Brody Weston isn't worth it.

"Yeah I'm coming. We'll call you later girl. Make sure you tell Rachel about us and about the others too." I nodded hugging them both and they leave.

I love my friends but they were just too nosy. The loft door slides open and I turned to see Rachel standing there with a tired look on her face.

"Hey Rach how was dance class?" She just groaned closing the door.

"I don't know how much I can take of Miss July's bitching. I swear she's out to get me." I walked over to her pulling her to the couch and we sit down.

She stares at me sighing. I place her legs across me and she listens to me as I talk.

"Rach life isn't easy. You want to be on Broadway right?" She nodded.

"Well guess what? you have to work for it. Did you ever wonder if Cassandra July is hard on you because she knows that you have what it takes?" Rachel scuffed.

"Please I delt with bullies in my life and I know when somebody doesn't like me. She's one of those people." I just shook my head.

"Whatever you say babe." Damn it did I just call her babe? what the hell was I thinking doing that.

"Um I mean't Rachel. I'm sorry for calling you babe." Rachel grabbed my hand.

"Calm down Simone. I don't have a problem with it. We're still best friend and roommates. It could be a little pet name as friends and I'll call you Hon." I liked that.

"So you up for watching Funny Girl?" I asked her. I know how much she loves it.

"Oh you know me so well. I'll make the popcorn." I laughed and get the movie while she does that.

**At Central Park Two Days Later.**

Rachel was tired of her dance teacher being out to get her. Atleast she had Simone to cheer her up but she wanted Kurt or Finn around. She needed one of them. Finn wasn't answering her phone calls or texts. She even wrote him letters and of course nothing got sent back to her.

Her phone begins to ring. She saw Kurt calling her and answered it.

"Hey what's wrong? you sound sad." She starts tearing up.

"I lied. I'm not okay. I miss you and I miss everything. I had to leave my dorm because my roommate was sleeping with everybody. My dance teacher is a monster. I miss Finn. I just want some of my old life back." She tells him.

"Time to get a new roommate perhaps?" She sighs saying yeah. She loved having Simone as her roommate but it would be nice if Kurt could join her.

"Turn around." She turned around seeing Kurt standing there with his phone to his ear waving at her. She smiled tearfully and hung up. She ran to him and he picked her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She missed him so much.

"Oh my god I've missed you so much." He put her down then placed his hands on her face.

"Look at you. I'm loving your clothes and your hair." Kurt says smiling at her. She grins wiping her tears and hugged him again.

"So are you ready to be my second roommate?" Kurt looked at her curiously.

"Second roommate? Wait your living with somebody else already? are they okay with me living with you guys?" Rachel bit her lip wanting Simone to be a surprise to him.

"Yes they know your going to be living with us. You'll have to sleep in their bed tonight but tomorrow we can go shopping for your bedding and whatever you need. They'll just be sharing with me tonight." She tells him as she helps him with his bags and they started to walk to the subway to bushwick.

When they got on the Subway Kurt started asking more questions.

"So does this roommate have a name? is a male and female roommate." Rachel stayed quiet.

"Am I going to know Rachel. I don't want you to be living with some crazy person that could kill you in your sleep."

"She's not like that." Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. He thinks it's Santana.

"It's Santana isn't it. Since when did you two become friends over the summer?" Rachel stared at him.

"It's not Santana." He didn't believe her. He'll act surprised but he knows it's Santana.

"How is Blaine? are you two good?" Kurt nodded. He wished Blaine graduated with them but he was in a lower grade then them.

"He's good. He wants to be the New Rachel in Glee club. Tina seems to be fighting him on it." Rachel laughed.

"Oh my god I can't believe everybody is fighting over to be the New me." He hugged her.

"Yeah but they have this new girl Marley Rose who could totally be the new you. She's got the voice and she's so nice." Rachel was glad New Directions had more people.

"So am I going to like our new home away from home?" Rachel grins nodding. Kurt smiles back at her and grabbed her hand. He was so happy to see his best friend.

* * *

Kurt and Rachel walked into the loft and Kurt looked around seeing how cool it looked.

"Wow this place is huge. You and this roommate of ours did really well with making this play look like a home." Rachel smiles.

"I know right. Well it looks like she's not here right now but I'll show you where your going to be staying for the night and we can do whatever you please." Rachel helps him with his things and he liked it.

"This is nice. Where is your side?" Rachel points behind him. She shoes him and he liked it.

"Now when did you change your hair?" Rachel ran a finger through her hair.

"Two days after I showed up here. I wanted to look more mature. Why don't you like it?" He touched her hair.

"I love it actually. I thought you would look good with some lighter color to your hair. I'm sure my step brother would love it too." Rachel frowns thinking about Finn.

"I know you miss him. I miss him too." Rachel sighs nodding.

"Anyways I'm thinking pasta for dinner. But we have to be somewhere right now so we better get going before we miss it." They leave after Rachel grabs her keys and locks it after Kurt walked out.

**At NYADA.**

When Rachel and Kurt walked into the room Simone was at and the music begins to play. The backup guys and girls begin to sing as the band played.

_The way that you're moving_  
_You know what you're doing_  
_I want you to prove that I'm right about you_  
_Do it, hey, admit it_  
_Ooh, sing it_

Simone looked at them waving as she sings focusing on her singing. She was glad Rachel was there to hear her sing.

"Are you it's okay for us to be in here?" Kurt whispered to Rachel. She nodded.

_Oh, I got the feeling down deep inside_  
_Got the feeling I can't deny_  
_Got the feeling that makes me high_  
_Only thing is baby, I want it all_  
_I want it all_

Rachel and Kurt moved to the beat just listening to her sing. Kurt wasn't sure who this person was but she was amazing and belonged on the radio.

_All I need is one more night with you_  
_It's amazing what just one more night can do_  
_I want it all_  
_I want it all_

_All I need is one more night with you  
It's amazing what just one more night can do  
I want it all  
I want it all_

Simone glanced at them again seeing them moving to the beat and smirked as she danced and sang with the band.

_You get me excited_  
_But I keep it private_  
_My world is divided without you_  
_It won't be the same, can't take it_  
_Ooh, sing it_

She made her way over to them and pulled them over to her and they danced with her as she sang.

_Oh, I got the feeling down deep inside_  
_Got the feeling I can't deny_  
_Got the feeling that makes me high_  
_Only thing is baby, I want it all_  
_I want it all_

Kurt danced with Rachel who grins. He noticed the look on the singers face as she sang to his best friend and it surprised him.

_All I need is one more night with you_  
_It's amazing what just one more night can do_  
_I want it all_  
_I want it all_

_All I need is one more night with you_  
_It's amazing what just one more night can do_  
_I want it all_  
_I want it all_

Simone grabbed Rachel's hand pulling her close singing right to her with the backup singers. Rachel just smiles dancing with her.

_Got the feeling down deep inside_  
_Got the feeling I can't deny_  
_Got the feeling that makes me high_  
_Only thing is baby, I want it all_  
_I want it all_

Kurt's eyes widen not believing what he just saw. He's never seen another person flirt with his best friend before besides Finn.

_All I need is one more night with you_  
_It's amazing what just one more night can do_  
_I want it all_  
_I want it all_

She spins Rachel out of her arms not letting go of her hand and finished the last part of her song.

_All I need is one more night with you_  
_It's amazing what just one more night can do_  
_I want it all_  
_I want it all_

The band keeps playing and they all danced until she cued them to stop. They stopped and Rachel clapped that.

"Oh my god that was so good. Your voice gets better and better everytime I hear it." Rachel tells Simone as they hugged.

Kurt just stood there awkwardly staring at the girl that had on black high waist shorts with black high heeled boots. She had on a white and black baggy crop top. Her hair was down in curls. He noticed the red and pink ends.

"Kurt I want you to meet our roommate Simone Edwards. She's like my best friend." Simone smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Kurt. Welcome to New York. Most of all Welcome to NYADA's campus." Kurt smiles.

"Well you must be starving Kurt. Do you want to have lunch and we can get to know each other better?" Simone asked him.

"Yeah that sounds good. You sounded amazing." She smiles.

"Thanks I just love singing. I just wanted you guys to hear me sing. Bye guys thanks for helping me." Simone grabbed her bag then grabbed Rachel's hand pulling her out of the room.

Kurt stared at them surprised. What the hell has been going on since he's been in Lima. Was Finn even on his best friends mind anymore?

"Are you joining us Kurt or not?" Rachel called out to him as she's no longer holding Simone's hand.

"Yeah I'm coming." He rushed up to them and they all walked out together talking.

**Later That Night.**

Kurt just got out of the shower of his new place after the day he had with Rachel and Simone. He still had a feeling that something was going on with those two. He put on his night clothes after he dried off.

When he walked out of the bathroom he saw Simone in her night clothes texting on her phone with Rachel nowhere to be found.

"Hey Is Rachel sleeping?" Simone looked up nodding.

"Yeah our dance teacher tires her out. So what are your plans while your here?"

"Well I have a interview with next week so hopefully I'll get that and I'll apply for NYADA in Decemeber." Simone nodded.

"That's great Kurt. With your clothing choices. Your perfect for ." He really hopes so.

"Can I ask you a question?" She nodded.

"Sure what's up?"

"What's going on with you and Rachel?" She stared at him unsure how to answer that.

"Um what do you mean by that?" She asked him. She didn't know him very to be telling him about her feelings for their roommate and friend Rachel.

"Well you two seem pretty close. Do you know she's engaged or sort of engaged to my step brother?" Simone nodded.

"Yes I do know that she's engaged to Finn but it's been months since she's heard from him. What's she supposed to do?" Kurt was about to speak when Simone cut him off.

"Kurt I know your hoping that Rachel ends up your sister in law but she might want to move on. He's not around and I'm going to be there for her. I've been here for her before you showed up. She means everything to me." He sighs.

"Good night Kurt. See you in the morning. And to answer your question. Yes I do have feelings for Rachel." She picked up her phone and walked to Rachel's side of the room and went to bed.

Kurt stood there sighing really hoping that Finn would show up at some point. He didn't mind Rachel with Simone but he knows how it was before when Rachel cheated on Finn with Puck. It hurt Finn badly. He wanted both of them to be happy.

He went to Simone's side of the room and got into bed sighing. He turned the light off and texted Blaine for a little bit. He was going to ask Rachel how she felt about Simone in the morning but right now he needed sleep.

**Find out what happens next and the song was I want It All by Karmin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't Help Who You Fall For****.**

** By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**When Rachel walked into Callbacks one night, she meets a girl who takes her breath away and they begin to talk then they become friends that move in together at some point. ****What if Rachel soon realizes that she might having feelings for her after they move into the loft in Bushwick together.**

**Will they be just friends or will it grow into a romantic relationship. R********achel can be with a girl or guy in this story. She's not putting a label on it. **

******H********ow will Kurt and Santana react to Rachel being with a girl? How will Finn be when he shows up months later?**

**Kurt will be in the Second chapter and in the story from now on. ****Santana will move in a little later into the story. **

**Rachel and OC romantic story with friendships on the side. I hope you all like this new story. Rated T in the beginning but it will change Rated M lated into the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

**_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._  
_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._  
_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._  
_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more_.**

Kurt Hummel shot out of his sleep hearing the loud music and rubbed his eyes trying to figure out where he was. He looked around and saw a few pictures a two girls smiling and one of with Rachel and Simone with goofy faces. He looked down at the bed and saw that he slept on girly sheets.

_**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**_  
_**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**_  
_**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**_  
_**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**_

He got out of the bed realizing that he was no longer at the Hudson-Hummel house anymore. No he was at his new Bushwick loft apartment with his best friend Rachel Berry and other roommate Simone Edwards.

_**So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night**_

The conversation he had with Simone really got him thinking. He needed to know how Rachel was feeling about their roommate.

_** Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".**_  
_**Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.**_  
_**I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.**_  
_**And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**_

_**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
(Making me love you)  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
(Like a tattoo, yeah)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**_

He made his way to the kitchen wanting the music to stop. He tried not to laugh seeing Simone and Rachel both dancing to the music.

**_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_**  
**_(Yeah)_**  
**_That I'll only stay with you one more night_**  
**_(Oh)_**  
**_And I know I said it a million times_**  
**_(Yeah)_**  
**_But I'll only stay with you one more night_**  
**_(Yeah)_**

Both girls saw him and pulled him and danced with him. He tried to stop them but he finally gave in and danced.

**_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_**  
**_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)_**  
**_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)_**

**_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._**  
**_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._**  
**_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._**  
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

Simone and Rachel lip sync to the song dancing around Kurt having fun.

_**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**_  
_**(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)**_  
_**That I'll only stay with you one more night**_  
_**(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**_  
_**And I know I said it a million times**_  
_**(Oh, I said it a million times)**_  
_**But I'll only stay with you one more night**_  
_**(Yeah, baby give me one more night)**_

Kurt walked over to the radio watching the girls dance some more as the song finishes.

_**So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)**_  
_**That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)**_  
_**And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)**_  
_**But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)**_

_**I don't know, whatever.**_

He turned it off as the girls stop dancing and looked at him with smiles on her faces.

"Good morning Kurt." Both girls spoke while laughing.

"Um good morning. Do you two always play loud music in the morning?" Simone frowns.

"I'm sorry did the music wake you?" He nodded while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry Kurt I didn't mean to wake up you enjoying your sleep. I would hate to be the kind of roommate that disturbs your sleeping patters. I promise not have the music so loud next time. Well I have a early class. See you both later. Enjoy your day off Rach." Simone kisses her cheek then waved at Kurt before grabbing her bag and left.

"So are you hungry Kurt?" Rachel asked Kurt yawned.

"I'll make it myself Rach. Don't you have to get ready for class? aren't you going to be late?" Rachel shook her head.

"No classes today thank goodness I'm so happy. I'm spending the whole day with you so you can finally see New York for a what a great place it is. We need to get stuff for your side of our apartment then we can get some lunch." He nodded surprised that she was actually going to spend the whole day with him.

"Are you sure your not skipping?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Kurt I no classes. It's not like high school anymore. We don't have classes everyday or all day for that matter." Kurt frowns.

"Sorry I sometimes forget that we graduated McKinley High months ago." Rachel walked over to him and hugged him.

"It's okay Kurt. It takes time to get use to. So Simone made me Vegan Cinnamon Rolls. There's more on the counter if you want some." She tells him.

"We do have non vegan breakfast choices. Feel free to do as you please." She said as she went back to her coffee

Kurt walked over to counter and saw the very inviting vegan cinnamon roll and took one taking a bite of it.

"Wow these are really good." He said while chewing. She made a disgusted look watching her best friend.

"That's gross Kurt. Talk to me after your done chewing. Also I know there good since our roommate made them for me. so don't eat too many of them while I'm taking my shower." He just waved her off enjoying his breakfast.

She left the kitchen area and walked into her space picking out what she wants to wear for the day and grabbed her towel and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Kurt put another one a plate and sits down at the table. Some of Rachel's vegan stuff was pretty good. He thought.

* * *

"Rachel can I ask you a very serious and personal question?" Rachel looked at him saying sure as they shopped.

"Do you have some type of romantic feelings for Simone? I mean I see the way you two are and I was just wonder-" He just gets cut off by Rachel speaking.

"Kurt If I knew I would tell you but I really don't want to talk about feelings. I'm not putting any labels on my sexuality. Besides I don't know if she even has feelings for me."

He was about to speak but Rachel keeps going.

"Also I still don't know what's going on with me and Finn. It's been months since I've heard from him. I just need focus on school right now Kurt. Can we drop it please?"

"Yes I'm sorry for asking. I just want you to be happy with whoever your with. We'll always be like family. She nodded clearing her throat really glad this conversation is being dropped.

"So what do you think about this bed set?" Kurt asked her as they looked around. Rachel shook her head no and they kept looking.

**A Week Later.**

Rachel walked into her's, Kurt's and Simone's apartment sighing. She just got kicked out of dance class for calling Miss July out for blowing her chances of being on Broadway. She thought she did great with her dance. She can be sexy but Cassandra July thought otherwise.

Simone looked up from her paper and saw the annoyed look on Rachel's face.

"Something happen babe? Wait why are you home this early?" Simone asked from the kitchen table. Kurt was at his interview for

"I got kicked out for calling Miss July out since I learned about her first broadway show mishap. She said I wasn't good when it came to my dancing or my singing. She said Brody was great and I just snapped. I guess It cost me my chances of staying at NYADA now." Simone frowns.

"You did that Brittany Spears performance with Brody Weston?" She nodded wondering what the big deal was. Brody seemed nice.

"Don't even think about falling for a guy like him. He's not right for you. Promise me you won't go there. Promise me?" Rachel stared at her surprised.

"Okay I promise not to go there Simone. Now what am I suppose to do about dance class?" Rachel asked while put her bag down and got a water.

"Well tell me what you said and we'll figure out what to do next." Rachel sits down and tells her everything.

"Oh babe you really went there huh?" Rachel nodded sighing feeling stupid.

"Cassie July is a hard woman to crack. She'll fight back hard. Trust me there have been times that I've snapped but I learned to control my ill feelings towards her.

Rachel sighs. She really doesn't know how she's going deal with a whole four years with Miss July hating her.

"Hey no sad faces. Let's go to Central park and get some ice cream. Vegan of course." Rachel looked a ther and smiled.

Simone leans over pushing a strain of Rachel's hair behind her ears staring into her eyes. Rachel just stared into her eyes then cleared her throat.

"So are you ready to go?" Simone pulled away nodding and they left the apartment living Kurt a note telling him where they were going to be.

* * *

Simone watched the people as her and Rachel walked around the park in enjoying their ice cream. She stared at Rachel thinking she's so pretty.

She heard laughing and looked at Rachel.

"What's so funny?" Rachel moved close to her and pointed to her nose. She took her finger and wiped the ice cream off her nose before putting it Simone's mouth.

"Oh." Simone laughed and sucked it off Rachel's finger. Both girls never took their eyes off each other.

"Mmm taste even better licking it off your finger." Rachel blushed laughing and went back to eating her ice cream.

"Hey I heard that this park in two days is playing old movies. I think, You, me and Kurt should go see it that night." Rachel's brightly smiles.

"That sounds like fun. I can't wait to tell Kurt." They smiled at the happy old couple as they held hands.

"Don't you ever wish you had a love like that?" Simone asked as they walked around slowly.

"Everyday I wish for that. Broadway might be my dream but who wants to be alone at the top? I don't want to be alone forever." Simone moved closer to her and played with her hair.

"Your not going to be alone forever. You have your best friends with you. You also have Finn if he decides to show up." Rachel rests her head on Simone's shoulder.

"No babe. Now is not the time for tears. Remeber happy thoughts." Rachel laughed.

"I'm not tearing up. I just felt like having my head on your shoulder since your playing with my hair. It relaxes me." They finished their ice cream then threw away their trash.

Simone grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes. "I'm going to be here for you babe." Rachel smiles at her while lacing her fingers with hers.

"Thanks Hon." Simone chuckles and they kept on talking about different things. Not noticing that Kurt was standing far away staring at them.

"So what are you going to do when Finn does show up?" She looked at her.

"I really don't know but I guess we'll see when that day comes." Simone squeezed her hand.

He turned around and walked back to the subway back to Bushwick. He can tell them his news when they come back to the apartment.

**Back At The Apartment.**

Kurt was on facetime wth Santana while sitting on his new bed. He told her the news of his new job and what he thinks is going on between Simone and Rachel.

"Are you sure your not just seeing things Lady Hummel? I mean it's Berry of all people. She's all about Frankenteen." Santana said on the other shrugging.

"Of course I'm not seeing things Santana. Simone confessed to me last night that she has feelings for Rachel." Kurt exclaimed.

"They were also holding hands in the park today while eating ice cream. That seemed like a date to me." He told her.

"Well maybe Berry isn't as straight as we all thought. Is this girl ugly or something?" She asked him.

Before he answer that, the door slides open and he heard voices and laughing.

"You can see for yourself. Rachel and Simone come here and say hi to Santana." Santana glared at him not in the mood to be saying hi to Berry and her supposed lesbian lover.

Rachel and Simone walked over to him holding hands as always. Rachel peaked her head waving.

"Hi Santana." Rachel said smiling. Santana was surprised to see how different Rachel looked.

"Damn Berry why didn't you dress like that when we were in high school? is your hair lighter?" Rachel laughed nodding.

"Yeah I needed a New York change. Say hi to mine and Kurt's roommate Simone." Rachel moved out of the way and Simone smiled nicely at her waving.

"Hi there." Santana couldn't believe her eyes. This girl was gorgeous and this was the girl that Rachel was getting her mack on with? What the hell? She thought.

"Hi nice to meet you Simone. I'm Santana Lopez." Simone says nice to meet you then got off Kurt's bed.

"Come on babe so we can figure out what to cook tonight for dinner. It was nice meeting you Santana." Simone said before pulling Rachel with her.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the two as they walked away then looked back at Santana who had her eyes wide open in shock.

"See I told you." Santana shook her head.

"Damn she's totally fuckable and more. I'll tell you if I wasn't with Brittany then I would totally be with that girl. I'm coming to visit you next weekend so I can see for myself what's going on with those two. Keep me posted on this budding romance." Kurt nodded saying that he will.

"See you Lady Hummel." They both hang up and Kurt went to tell the girls his big news.

"Girls I have news to tell you?" They walked out of the Rachel's side staring at him.

"Is this about your interview, how did it go?" Simone asked.

"Ohh yeah Kurt did you get the job?" Kurt nodded and both girls squealed hugging him.

"We're happy for you Kurt. We should go out tonight and celebrate." Simone imformed them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rachel nodded.

"Yeah Kurt. We shouldn't be stuck in the house. You got a job at Vogue. com. That's huge." They both pouted.

"God two girls with the pout. Fine we'll go out." They jump up and down.

"Come on Kurt, we need to help you wear something hot." Simone grabbed his and Rachel's arm pulling them to his side and they start looking.

**Before Going Out.**

All three of them ate dinner then they got ready. Rachel was putting on her makeup when there was a knock on the door. Since Kurt and Simone were still getting ready, she sighs getting the door. She slides the door open with a smile and froze up seeing who it was.

"Finn?" He stared at her smiling. She just frowns staring into his eyes. Simone walked out first.

"Hey babe does this dress look good on me?" Rachel turned around staring at Simone's dress and nodded.

Finn and Simone both stare at each other then stared at Rachel unsure what to do or say. Rachel just stood there with her head down.

**Find out what happens next and the song was One More Night by Maroon 5.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't Help Who You Fall For****.**

** By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**When Rachel walked into Callbacks one night, she meets a girl who takes her breath away and they begin to talk then they become friends that move in together at some point. ****What if Rachel soon realizes that she might having feelings for her after they move into the loft in Bushwick together.**

**Will they be just friends or will it grow into a romantic relationship. R********achel can be with a girl or guy in this story. She's not putting a label on it. **

******H********ow will Kurt and Santana react to Rachel being with a girl? How will Finn be when he shows up months later?**

**Kurt will be in the Second chapter and in the story from now on. ****Santana will move in a little later into the story. **

**Rachel and OC romantic story with friendships on the side. I hope you all like this new story. Rated T in the beginning but it will change Rated M lated into the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel sat on the couch just hoping Finn would say anything. They have been quiet for 20 minutes and it was starting to bug Rachel. Simone and Kurt decided to go out to celebrate together. Rachel and Finn needed some time alone. Simone really didn't want to face the famous Finn Hudson quite yet.

"Are we going to be like this all night?" Finn just looked around.

"Finn please say something." He looked at her unsure what to say. How was he supposed to respond to some girl calling his girlfriend/ fiancee babe.

"How long?" She stared at him confused.

"What do you mean how long?" He shook his head.

"I mean how long have you been gay? was I just your beard? I can't believe you cheated on me again." Rachel scuffed rolling her eyes.

"Finn you know everything about me as my best friend and my boyfriend. You know I don't put a label on my sexuality. I grew up with two caring fathers. To me love is love no what gender is it. Also I would never cheat on you again. It hurt us the first time and I told myself and you that I wouldn't go there." Finn looks away from her.

"Then who's the girl calling you babe? are you two hook up buddies or something?" Rachel glared at him.

"Incase you forgot Finn, you put me on the train on our wedding day and set me free while you honored your father by going into the army. Simone was my first friend in New York and she's mine and Kurt's roommate, she calls me babe in a friendship way and I call her Hon. I don't do hook up buddies." He looked down.

"I wish I never did that. The first time I was all set for us to be married then Quinn gets hurt. The second time I put you on a train to New York. I'm sorry for hurting you that day. I was doing it out of love. We could be married now." Rachel sighs.

"Did you eat before you came here?" He nodded not looking at her. He didn't know what to do anymore. His time in the Army was useless.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" He grabbed her hand making her stare at him and laced her fingers with his.

"Can I just hold you please?" She nodded slowly and moved closer to him. She felt him let go of her hand and wrap his arms around her stomach and kissed the top of her head just like he use to do when they were together in high school. She needed to know something.

"Finn?"

"Mmm?"

"Why aren't you in uniform?" He looked down at her.

"Can we talk about this in a morning. I just want to hold the love of my life. It's been months since I've seen you." She looked up at him. He pressed his lips to her cheek then went back to holding her. Rachel just rests herself against his chest.

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up before Finn did and walked out into the kitchen area. Last night was very awkward. Simone ignored her all night and Kurt just talked to Finn before going to his side of the room. She feels like their making her feel like the bad guy. She didn't do anything.

The first person she sees is Simone is sitting at table sipping on her coffee.

"Good morning." Simone mutters. Rachel sits down saying good morning.

"Did you two have fun_ reconnecting_?" Simone asked her.

"Why are you mad at me?" Simone puts her cup down.

"I'm not mad at you per say. I mad at that boyfriend or fiance of yours. You been down for months and he shows up and you two are suddently back in love? I never thought you would give into him so quickly." Rachel stared at her.

"We didn't do anything Simone. We just layed there not talking. He really didn't say a word to me. He won't tell me anything." Simone took another sip of her coffee.

"You see? it's been months and he's now here and it's awkward as hell? You deserve better and you know it." Rachel frowns.

"I know but shouldn't I atleast try with him?" Simone shook her head no.

"He hurt you in the past Rae. Are you really going to forgive him after put you on a train on your wedding day?"

She never got to answer her because Finn comes out rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stared at both of them.

"Hi good morning." Simone and Rachel just stared at him.

"Am I in trouble or something?" He joked.

"Have a seat Finn. I want to know what's going on." Finn looked away from them.

"You can have breakfast after we talk. Please have a seat." Finn sits down clearing his throat.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Simone gets up and kissed Rachel's forehead then walked off. Finn stared at Rachel.

"You sure nothing is going on with you two?" Rachel sighs getting annoyed.

"Finn she's a very affectionate person. Stop it okay? Focus on on what's going on between us." He nodded.

"Baby I'm sorry." She scuffs.

"Don't Finn Hudson. I don't want hear baby from you. I don't understand what's going on, why aren't you in your uniform?" He looked at her.

"I'm not in the army." Rachel started getting angry.

"So you lied to me and had me suffering for months? what the hell have you been doing this whole time?" She yelled.

"I was in the army for a couple of weeks. One day I was cleaning Rachel." She stared at him raising an eyebrow.

"They let you name your rifle. It goes off right through my thigh. I was lucky it didn't do major damage." She nodded still listening.

"Well I got a semi honorable discharge and I have been backpacking through Georgia before deciding to come here." Rachel just stared at her.

"What are you planning on doing since your now here?" He shrugs.

"Is it okay if I stay here?" She nodded.

"Of course Finn I'm not going to have you sleep on the street. What do you want to do about our relationship?" He grabbed her hand.

"I want us to start over. I know I hurt you but I'm here to stay." Rachel placed her hand on his sighing.

"Are you sure?" He nodded with a tired smile.

"Yeah so can I make breakfast with you?" She smiles saying sure. She was going to see where it goes.

**With Finchel.**

Finn was really trying to make it up to Rachel but it seems that Simone was trying so hard to get between them. Simone was out with some of her friends and Kurt was working late so it was just him and Rachel. They are at Sardi's on a little date.

"You remeber when we came here Junior year?" Rachel smiled nodding. She remebered that day very well. She met one of her idols that day.

"Yes I remeber. It was very romantic up until I wouldn't kiss you and just went back to the hotel." He frowns remebering that moment.

"But that's in the past and we're good now right?" She just shrugged.

"It's going to take some time for us to go back to where we started Finn. I mean I don't even think we have a right to say we're engaged anymore."

He noticed that the ring wasn't on her finger. "Why did you take it off?" Rachel looked down at her bare hand.

"Because you set me free. I thought that was a clue that we were over but then you kissed me and I wasn't sure." He sighs.

"You right but I'm back now and we can try to pick up where we left off. We can hold off being engaged if it makes you happy." She nodded.

"I think that's for the best." Rachel took a bite of her food. He did the same.

Finn looked down at his plate knowing this wasn't working as he planned. He really thought Rachel would jump into his arms with happy tears and they would get back together.

Now here they were at Sardi's barely looking at each other. Their conversations were awkward and he wanted to kiss her but she's not up for it. Rachel wasn't even trying to hold his hand. He knows that she loved doing that when they were together. He really screwed up.

"Do you want to walk in the park after this?' She looked up at him.

"Sure that's sounds fine." He frowns and they finish their dinner in silent. Yeah this wasn't how he pictured his night would be.

**At The Apartment.**

Simone walked into her apartment hearing how quiet it was. She enjoy dinner with her best friends but she missed hearing Rachel's voice and her laugh. She was all alone while both of her roommates were out. She hated Finn for showing up two days ago. She was enjoying her time with Rachel and now he was back.

She walked to her side sighing and sits down on her bed taking off her shoes then climbed under the covers not bothering to change her clothes and closed her eyes.

**Simone's Dream.**

_Simone felt somebody running their fingers through her hair. She opened her eyes to see Rachel staring at her. _

_"Rachel?" She smiled down at her. Rachel just kept running her fingers through her hair._

_"Your so beautiful." Rachel tells her softly. Simone sat up staring into her eyes. Both of them held each others hands and smiled._

_"Your gorgeous." Simone whispers. Rachel leans in and slowly pressed her lips against hers. _

_Simone smiled about deepen the kiss when she felt somebody shaking her._

_"Simone? Simone wake up." She looked at her dream Rachel confused. Somebody was really shaking her._

**End of Dream.**

"Simone?" She shut up looking around and saw Kurt looking at her.

"What the fuck Kurt?" He says sorry hiding his face. He didn't want to get hit.

"Chill alright? I'm not going to hit you. Why did you wake me?" She said taking the covers off her.

"Sorry I wanted to tell somebody about my day went and since Finn and Rachel aren't back. Your my next choice." Simone growls just hearing Finn's name.

"You really like her huh?" Simone nodded.

"I can't help it Kurt. She's so beautiful. She brightens my day everytime I hear her talk, laugh or sing. I just want to strangle Finn for coming back." She tells her.

"You want to talk about it over some ice cream?" She pouts nodding and they go get some ice cream and sits down on the couch.

"Are you ever going to tell her how you feel?" She stared at him like he was crying.

"How can I when your step brother is here?" Kurt stared at his new friend.

"Trust me she's not that happy he's here. She would have been super happy and she's not. I hate to say this but I don't think it's going to work out for them."

Simone really hopes it doesn't. She wanted to tell Rachel how she felt but she can't with Finn in the way. Hopefully he'll soon realize that he lost his chance with her.

"It's my turn Finn Hudson." Simone thought taking another bite of her high school.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can't Help Who You Fall For****.**

** By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**When Rachel walked into Callbacks one night, she meets a girl who takes her breath away and they begin to talk then they become friends that move in together at some point. ****What if Rachel soon realizes that she might having feelings for her after they move into the loft in Bushwick together.**

**Will they be just friends or will it grow into a romantic relationship. R********achel can be with a girl or guy in this story. She's not putting a label on it. **

******H********ow will Kurt and Santana react to Rachel being with a girl? How will Finn be when he shows up months later?**

**Kurt will be in the Second chapter and in the story from now on. ****Santana will move in a little later into the story. **

**Rachel and OC romantic story with friendships on the side. I hope you all like this new story. Rated T in the beginning but it will change Rated M lated into the story.**

**sorry for that last mistake. Finchel breaks up offically my way in this chapter. A friendly way. Not everything is going to be like the show.**

**Santana will be in a few chapters then leave then she'll come back. Blaine will be in the next chapter.**

**Alright Enjoy.**

* * *

Finn realized that he was kidding himself. It's been months and Rachel has changed into this beautiful New York that she was meant to be. It's been a few days since he came to New York and he felt like he didn't belong.

He's been looking at colleges but they just didn't fit right with him and jobs in New York aren't easy to get. He barely graduated high school but he did. He did visit NYADA but it just right for him. His dates with Rachel were awkward, they couldn't talk about anything anymore.

He heard the door slide open and saw Rachel walking in and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hey babe, did you have any luck with looking for a job?" He shook his head.

"Finn you can't just sit here everyday not doing something. What about looking for colleges? you have the grades for them. Let's work together." He sighs.

"Stop it Rachel, I'm not cut out to be in New York or your boyfriend or husband. I'm meant to be in Lima for the rest of my life." Rach walked over to him.

"Finn what are you trying to say?"He gets up walking back and forth.

"I don't know if I'm meant to be your boyfriend anymore. Things have changed and you've changed. Not in a bad way. Your more mature then I am." She stared at him.

"Rachel you know it's not working anymore. We don't fit anymore and I know you want to be with Simone. I'm not stepping in your way anymore."

She stared at him surprised wondering how he could know that.

"How did you kn-" She gets cut off by her soon to be offically ex boyfriend.

"Anybody can see that you two want each other. I'm sorry for getting in the way. You two would be cute together." Rachel laughed lightly and hugged him.

"You did set me free." He nodded sadly.

"Hopefully some day we'll be together but right now it just doesn't work." Rachel just sighs in his arms.

"What are you going to do now? You can stay here as long as you want until you figure out what your going to do." He wasn't sure.

"I'm going back to Lima later tonight. I've already talked to my mom. She's going to pick me up at the train station." Rachel looked up at him.

"You've always been the love of my life Finn. There's no doubt about it." He nods placing his hands on her cheek as she tears up.

"I love you so much and I'll be there for you but it's for the best and I'm going to miss you." He pressed his lips againsts hers. She kissed him back one last time feeling the tears falling down her face.

Simone walked in seeing them and frowns seeing them kiss. She didn't like it. She wanted them to stop so she slides the door closed. They slowly pull away but they don't look at her.

"Is everything okay with you two?" They just cried together ignoring Simone. She realized that she walked into a moment the two were sharing.

"Sorry." She whispered and walked to her side of the room texting Kurt on.

Rachel said good bye to Finn a few hours ago and now here she was in her bed trying to stop the tears from falling. She understands why she's crying. They weren't right for each other anymore. Now she was alone trying to figure out how she felt about Simone. She didn't want their friendship to suffer if they did decided that they should start something. Finn was right. She did want to be with Simone but now just wasn't time since her and Finn were offically over.

"Rae? are you going to school today?" She just ignored Kurt and lays in her bed. She just wanted a day to herself.

She heard whispering then footsteps and the door closing. Rachel closed her eyes then felt arms around her mid section.

"You want to cuddle in my comfortable bed? we can watch movies on my lap top and just hold each other. Does that sound good?" Rachel looked at her sadly.

"Yeah." She said softly sniffling. Simone runs her fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be okay. I'll help you get through this." Rachel just hides her face in Simone's neck as she starts crying again.

Simone sighs holding her close. She was going to get Rachel to see that they'll be in each others lives again but right just wasn't the time.

* * *

Rachel was doing much better with her offical break up with Finn last week. They haven't spoken to each other but she knows from Kurt that he's doing good back in Lima. Rachel was really starting to smile again since Finn left. Simone was a big help. They got closer and Rachel's feelings were becoming stronger.

"Rach stop it." Simone laughed as they ran around the street together. They were doing their morning jog and racing each other. Rachel as becoming faster then Simone.

"No can do slow poke." Rachel giggled as she ran faster. Simone rolls her eyes trying to catch up with her. She finally did and picked Rachel up.

"Oh my god don't drop me." She squealed laughing. Simone spins her around laughing herself. She puts her down then held her close. Rachel looks into her eyes and both girls are about to lean in when Rachel pulled back.

"Race you back to the loft." Rachel giggled running off. Simone gasped not believing she did that and ran after her.

"Oh no you don't." She yelled running after her. They made it to the loft laughing and Rachel screams when Simone once again picked her up.

The door slides open and they see a smirking Santana Lopez standing there. Kurt was also there.

"Um hi?" Santana says waving at them. Simone puts Rachel down and both girls walked in trying not to laugh anymore. They were sweating and breathing hard.

"Santana hi I would hug you but I'm sweating." Rachel tells her before walking to her side of the room. Simone waves at her before joining Rachel on her side laughing.

Santana turned to Kurt with a knowing look. He just shrugs. He knew sooner or later those two were going to admit their feelings for each other.

"Why didn't you keep me posted on those two?" Kurt glared at her.

"Because I have a job. Hello I can hardly talk to Blaine these days because of work." Santana rolled her eyes sitting down on the couch.

Rachel came out with a towel. "I'm going to take a shower." Rachel tells them walking towards the bathroom. She walks in and stands there for a few minutes.

Simone comes out with a towel herself and walked into the bathroom herself. Rachel smirked at her as she closed the door locking it.

Santana and Kurt both stare at each other. She came to New York at a great time.

**With Simone and Rachel.**

Simone waited until Rachel finished her shower. She knew Kurt and Santana were picturing them taking a shower together. Sure they saw each other in their underwear but never naked. She was getting tired of waiting to ask Rachel on a date. Sure asking somebody on a date in the bathroom isn't romantic but she didn't care anymore.

"Rachel?" She said while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah?" She took a deep breath then spoke.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Rachel peaks her head out of the shower curtain surprised.

"Are you serious?" Simone frowns looking into the mirror.

"Forget I even asked." Rachel reached out grabbing Simone's hand.

"Don't ever take that back. Of course I would love to go on a date with you." Simone grins turning to her.

"Your serious right? no trying to make me feel better because you don't feel the same way?" Rachel kisses her cheek.

"I do feel the same way. I did before Finn showed up and now I'm single. I want to take it slow." Simone smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine with that." Rachel smiles then goes back to her shower. Simone turned back to the mirror with a bright smile on her face.

"When is this date?" Rachel asked.

"How about tomorrow night. I'll take you somewhere special. I'll make sure it's at 8:30." Rachel smiled to herself.

"I look forward to it." Rachel tells her then grabs her towel and wraps herself around in it and stepped out.

"Alright the shower is all yours." Simone kisses her cheek saying thanks then watched Rachel unlock the bathroom door leaving. She closed the door locking.

**Find out what happens next. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Can't Help Who You Fall For****.**

** By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**When Rachel walked into Callbacks one night, she meets a girl who takes her breath away and they begin to talk then they become friends that move in together at some point. ****What if Rachel soon realizes that she might having feelings for her after they move into the loft in Bushwick together.**

**Will they be just friends or will it grow into a romantic relationship. R********achel can be with a girl or guy in this story. She's not putting a label on it. **

******H********ow will Kurt and Santana react to Rachel being with a girl? How will Finn be when he shows up months later?**

**Kurt will be in the Second chapter and in the story from now on. ****Santana will move in a little later into the story. **

**Rachel and OC romantic story with friendships on the side. I hope you all like this new story. Rated T in the beginning but it will change Rated M lated into the story.**

**Alright Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

When Kurt told me about Rachel Berry might be interested in a girl here in New York? I had to come here and see for myself. Now here I was in Berry's, Simone's and Kurt's place and it was pretty good. Simone was the girl that was replacing Finn? She was not a New Yorker, a badass, drop dead gorgeous but she was also a great singer.

"Simone is it? let's talk and get to know each other while Grandma Berry and Lady Hummel are out for awhile." She looked up with her adorkable glasses on. God even with glasses on she looked like a badass.

"Yeah that's me and did you really just call Rachel grandma Berry?" She chuckled. God her laugh was angelic. What the fuck are you doing Lopez? your girlfriend is Brittany. Well it wouldn't be the first time you stole something from Rachel Berry.

"Is that a problem? I'm sorry if I offended your girlfriend or fuck buddy." She frowns. Oops I think I insulted her future love interest.

"We are not fuck buddies. I don't really do that kind of thing anymore. I'm more of a relationship type of girl. Are you?" She asked smirking at me.

Damn Berry found a badass chick to chill with. If I lived in the City I would be best friends with this girl. She seems cool.

"Now I am. Before I use to hook up with guys and my best friend Brittany. Now me and Brittany are doing the long distance relationship." She nodded.

"Me and my girlfriend in high school decided that it wasn't for us. We broke up two months later last year. She's in California and I'm here in New York. We fought all the tme, jealous of each others friends because we just assumed they were sleeping around with them. Finally it just got the best of us."

"That's not going to be me and Brittany. We're soulmates. We worked so hard to finally be together. She's my dream girl and I would hate for her to be with somebody else. She belongs to me. Nobody can take my girl from me." She just shrugged.

"Good for you and I'm sure she's a beautiful girl. It just didn't work out for me and Eva. It works for some people." I need to ask her what's going on with her and Berry.

"Enough about my relationship with my girlfriend. What's going on with you and Berry?" She smiles.

"She's very dramatic huh? Rachel's something else and she's kind of crazy." I find her crazy annoying.

"I know why your here. Your here to try to figure out what's going on with me and Rachel? why do you care anyways?" Why do I care? oh right me and Berry sort of became friends towards the end of the year rather I'd admit it or not.

"Because I've seen what she's been through since I've known her. She's all types of cray cray and more. But she's got a sweet side about her. And as much as it kills me to say this. I would call her my friend." It's true.

"I asked her out today while we were in the bathroom. No we haven't been hooking up." She could have fooled me when I saw Rachel in her arms.

"You two went into the bathroom together. You didn't have sex in the shower?" She laughed shaking her head.

"No I waited until she was done with her shower. I wouldn't rush anything. No sex. We haven't had our first date yet and I'm sure she's not ready for that since her and Finn broke up two weeks ago." Oh right I forgot that the famous Finchel couple were broken up once again. Hopefully for good this time.

"Your treating her right I'm hoping?" She tells me yes.

"Good Simone because I was a bitch to her in high school and I regret it a tiny bit. She needs true friends who are there for her. I'll be around again." I said truthfully.

"Let me ask you something? are you really going to be her friend now that your out of high school?" Wow I guess will change my ways a little.

"Yes Simone I will try to be hers and Kurt's friend now that theres no need to stay on top. High school is over." She nods with a slight smile.

* * *

Simone and Rachel were on their first date while Santana and Kurt were chilling out.

"So how are you and Blaine? still making the long distance work like me and Britts?" Kurt sighs pouting.

"I miss my boyfriend so much but it's hard not answering his phone calls because I'm working. Who knew this would be so hard?" Santana understood what he was going through.

"Can I tell you something?" He said go.

"I hate the University of Louisville. I'm grateful for the full cheerleading scholarship but it's not what I want to do for the the rest of my life. I'm doing this to stay close to Brittany but I just can't do it forever." Kurt didn't know what to say.

"What should I do?" He shrugs really unsure. He can hardly keep up with his own relationship.

**With Simone and Rachel.**

Rachel couldn't take the smile off her face. This first date with Simone was going great so far. They are at a restaurant that had vegan options. Simone herself was healthy but she wasn't vegan. Rachel didn't care. As long as she didn't make her eat non vegan food she's was fine with it.

"I'm surprise your not trying to convince me to go vegan." Rachel rolls her eyes smiling.

"Your allowed to eat how you please. I'm just sticking to my own food choices." Simone stares into Rachel's eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Are you enjoying our first date so far?" Rachel kisses her hand.

"Yes I'm really enjoying it because it's with you." Simone blushed and kept on talking and finishing their dinner.

After dinner Simone paid for their dinner. They walked out holding hands and kept on talking as they walked down the street.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked looking around. Simone just told her to relax.

They made it to park and saw a little band there. "Come on were going to dance." Rachel whispered okay as she gets pulled a little more into the park.

Simone pulled her close and Rachel rests her head on her shoulder as they slowed together. Both girls stayed quiet. Simone sighs softly as they sway to the jazzy music.

"Thank you for coming into my life." Both girls thought.

Simone pulled back slightly looking at Rachel.

"Can I kiss you or is that too much on the first date?" Simone whispered.

Rachel answers her by pressing her lips against hers. Simone smiles against her lips as they slowly pull back.

"Best First Date." They said at the same time then laughed and went back to dancing.

**Find out what happens next. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Can't Help Who You Fall For****.**

** By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**When Rachel walked into Callbacks one night, she meets a girl who takes her breath away and they begin to talk then they become friends that move in together at some point. ****What if Rachel soon realizes that she might having feelings for her after they move into the loft in Bushwick together.**

**Will they be just friends or will it grow into a romantic relationship. R********achel can be with a girl or guy in this story. She's not putting a label on it. **

******H********ow will Kurt and Santana react to Rachel being with a girl? How will Finn be when he shows up months later?**

**Kurt will be in the Second chapter and in the story from now on. ****Santana will move in a little later into the story. **

**Rachel and OC romantic story with friendships on the side. I hope you all like this new story. Rated T in the beginning but it will change Rated M lated into the story.**

**Alright Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel couldn't sleep. After her date with Simone a few hours ago. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Santana was sleeping in Simone's bed. She felt a arm pull her close and she smiled knowing that it's Simone.

"Can't sleep either babe?" She turned her head smiling at her. She shook her head no.

"I just can't stop thinking about our date. That kiss was something else." Simone moves closer to her and cupped her face.

"Your so beautiful. You deserve the best in life rather it's broadway or a family. You deserve it all. I really enjoyed that kiss." Rachel smiles tiredly and closed her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel opened her eyes shaking her head.

"Nothing just getting tired. I really enjoyed that kiss too." She blushed.

"You want to try it again?" Rachel bit her lip nodding. Simone sits up a little slowly pressing her lips against Rachel's. She deepens the kiss as they lay on the bed.

Rachel moaned softly so she doesn't wake up Kurt and Santana. Simone smiles as they kissed a few times. She loves that she made Rachel moan because of her touch.

"We should get some sleep." Simone whispers pulling away, seeing Rachel pout.

"None of that beautiful, we'll finish this in the morning. I want to take you on a second date tomorrow, does that sound okay to you?" She nodded tiredly.

Simone lays down next to her pulling her close. Rachel snuggles up to her closing her eyes and falls right to sleep.

Simone stared at the beautiful girl now sleeping against her in her arms. She moved some of Rachel's hair out of her face just watching her.

"I'm going to make sure your not feeling down again. You deserve to be happy. Hopefully I can make you happy." She whispered kissing her forehead then goes to sleep herself.

**The Next Day.**

Santana and Kurt woke up before the girls did since it was Saturday and Kurt had to get to work. They slowly walked over to Rachel's side of the apartment and peaked in to see both girls snuggled up to each other sleeping peacefully.

"Do you think they became a couple last night?" Kurt whispered to Santana while staring at the girls sleeping against each other.

"No Lady Hummel. They probably just got there mack on for a little but then cuddled together before falling asleep. Berry's changed from I've seen. I really don't think she's up for rushing things with Simone, this might be her first relationship with a girl." Kurt nods because he's never heard Rachel talk about being with a girl before.

This could be a brand new experience for his best friend Rachel. He's been gay his whole life. Rachel hasn't been or so he thought.

"Go away. Your too fucking loud bitches." Simone tells them in her sleep before snuggling more into Rachel's neck.

"Oops we got caught." Santana whispers moving away.

"I guess we should leave them be." Kurt whispers going into the kitchen area. Santana follows him.

"So what are you doing today while I'm at work?" Kurt asked making himself some breakfast.

"You hungry for some breakfast?" Santana nods tiredly. She really didn't have any plans.

"I don't have plans. Maybe I'll hang out with the lovebirds today. Did you ever think that Rachel would be with a girl her first year at college? do you think this is one of those straight girl exploring type of things?" Kurt shrugged.

"Probably I've never seen Rachel interested in any body but Finn or Jesse. Simone is somebody totally different and I think she should see where it goes."

Theres a knock on the door. Kurt walks to the door sliding it open. He sees a very pretty girl with jet black hair, pale skin, dark blue eyes, wearing skinny jeans with a green crop top showing off her very slim figure. She on green heels.

"Um hello can I help you?" The looked at her paper then looked back at Kurt.

"Is Rachel Berry here?" Kurt stared back at Santana who rasied an eyebrow at the girl. He looked back at the beautiful stranger.

"Um she's sleeping right now. Who are you?" The girl stinks her hand out.

"I'm Meena Carter. An old friend of Rachels, can you give her this number and tell her to call me when she wakes up?" Kurt takes the paper saying sure.

"Thanks um?" Meena says unsure who this guy was. She knew he was gay. Anybody can tell.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, best friend and Roommate of Rachel's." Meena nodded giving him a light smile.

"Alright bye Kurt." She walked away sighing. She'll speak to Rachel hopefully soon.

Kurt closed the door staring at Santana who walked over to him and takes the number from him.

"What are you doing?" Santana smirks.

"Giving it to Rachel of course. Don't you want to know who that Meena girl is?" Kurt sighs nodding. Santana opens the curtains shaking Rachel.

Simone and Rachel both wake up.

"What are you talking aborut Santana?" She hands Rachel the number. She rubs the sleep from her eyes before looking at the name and number.

"Where did you get this?" Rachel asked her.

"She stopped by a few minutes ago. Who is this Meena Carter chick?" Simone sat up now interested in knowing who Meena Carter was.

"When me and Finn broke up Junior year, I met her at the Lima Bean and we started hanging out. We became great friends then we tried dating but I still wasn't over Finn and she noticed. She told me to call her when I was interested in just her. I totally forgot about her. I wonder how she knew where I lived."

"She's friends with my best friend Ella. I've seen her around. She goes to NYADA. She's in her second year aswell. I get the feeling that I'm going to have to fight for your effection with this girl. She seems like the type of girl that wouldn't give up so easily." Rachel frowns.

"I don't want anybody fighting over me. I'm not even interested in her." Simone glanced at Santana and Kurt.

"Can you two leave us alone while we talk?" They both walked back into the kitchen area and had breakfast.

**With Simone and Rachel talking.**

"Simone do you honestly think I want to be with Meena?" She shrugged.

"Meena is gorgeous, her boobs are huge. She's everything a guy or girl would want." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"She's not who I want. Your the girl I want even if it was only our first date last night." Simone looked at her.

"You mean that?" She asked softly while running a finger down Rachel's leg.

"Yes I really mean it. I like you Simone and I want to see where this goes. You have nothing to worry about." Simone smiles feeling a little better.

"Fine you convinced me for now. So you ready for our second date?" She smiles nodding.

"Are you going to tell me what were doing?" She shook her head no.

"No I want it to be a surprise." She lays back down.

"Get your sexy butt up so we can start our day. Remeber you promised me a second date or do I have to do the date planning for today?" Simone groans opening her eyes seeing the girl she wanted staring at her.

"Fine your lucky I like you. I'll get my ass up since you find it so sexy. No to the date planning. Let me blow your mind with how much of a romantic I am. You can plan our dates when were offically together." Rachel blushed biting her lip.

Simone leans over pecking her lips before getting out of Rachel's bed.

**On Their Date.**

Rachel felt sick to her stomach. Was Simone serious right now? she can't be doing this right now.

"I don't want to do this. How could you pick this as our second date?" Rachel asked trying not to cry right now.

Simone stood behind her holding her by the waist and whispers in her ear.

"I'm going to be right with you the whole time. Do you trust me?" Rachel looked down from where she was standing.

"Look at me Rach." She looked at her fighting her tears.

"I haven't done this either. It's new for both of us. Are you ready to share it with me?" She looked at her taking a deep breath.

"Yes I'm ready." She smiles as they held onto each other tightly.

"Alright you two, you can jump off when your ready." The guy tells them. They were bungee jumping together for the first time.

Simone held onto Rachel tightly making sure she's good and ready. Rachel sighs wiping her tears then nodded.

They both scream when they jump down still holding onto each ohter and they feel relieved when their line didn't break. They were breathing hard and stared into each other's eyes not believing they actually did that.

"Are you okay Rach?" Simone whispered wanting her date and roommate to be okay.

"Oh my god that was exciting and scary at the same time." Simone laughed before placing a soft peck on her lips. Rachel kissed her back then pulls back.

"Okay I want to stop hanging like this." They were brought back up after Simone gives them the signal.

* * *

Rachel couldn't stop staring at Simone as they had lunch in the park in New Jersey where they went bungee jumping. It was still nice out. The first part of their date was life changing and excited all together. Finn would have never done that.

"I can't believe you got me to bungee jump. I would have never done that if it weren't for you." Simone smiled taking a bite of her salad.

"Isn't great to try nice things? who wants to live life doing the same thing everyday? I sure don't." Rachel stared at her in awe.

"You live so different then I do. I would have never thought of that in my life for a second date. I like living alot more." Simone grins.

"Don't worry it's more to come. I love being care free." Simone grabs her hand and laced her fingers.

"I'm proud of you for jumping with me. That was very brave of you." Rachel bit her lip.

"Can I plan the next date?" Simone thought about it then answered her.

"Fine you can plan the next date. It better be great Berry. I hate boring date." She gasped.

"Are you saying that I'm boring?" She shook her head.

"No I would never say that about you." She said sarcastically. Rachel threw a grape at her.

"Did you throw fruit at me Berry?"

"No." She lied before throwing another one at her giggling. Simone throws one at her and they both start throwing grapes at each other laughing and they run around having a great time.

Simone wrapped her arms around her waist stopping her from running away and is about to kiss her when it starts raining. Rachel screams and they get their stuff together and run to the train laughing while holding hands while trying not to get really wet.

Rachel kisses Simone in the rain anyways once they made it to train station not giving a damn about how wet they were getting.

**Find out what happens next. **


End file.
